Arranged For Love
by Sapphayn
Summary: "Are you serious?" I say slowly, taking time to absorb Max's words. "I'm engaged to Drew? That's insane. It's not even possible, and I can't allow it." Suddenly, it occurs to me that I can just play pretend to please our parents. And that's exactly what happens, until he tells me that he's actually in love with me. Contestshipping c:
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hello! Welcome to my second Contestshipping fanfic! c: To be honest, I actually think this idea is taken somewhere on the site. But regardless, I still want to write it. Just know that I'm _not _stealing any ideas from anyone. That would be incredibly unoriginal and boring, wouldn't it? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing guest services found in the Pokemon Center.  
**

* * *

**Arranged For Love  
**

**{Chapter 1}**

* * *

My morning can't be more ordinary than it appears. The sky is a mixture of clouds and blue, seemingly indestructible from the light breezes and bright sunshine. Taillow singsong from the trees, mixing in their melodic chirps with other Pokemon cries. Trainers eagerly converse outside, coordinators quickly warm up their star Pokemon, and the guest services from inside are passing by to assist occupants.**  
**

Three knocks on my door finally snap me out of my reverie.

"Guest services," Nurse Joy recites cheerfully. "You're May Maple, correct?"

"Yes," I answer, extracting myself from the window.

"Great," she responds, while setting down a laminated card on my desk. "There's a call for you at the PC. You might want to order something first so you'll get breakfast delivered while you're gone."

"Thanks," I say gratefully. She smiles and bows before hurrying off to another guest's room.

I pick up the card and twirl it in my fingers, indecisive. After about a minute of thought, I dial the kitchen's number and proceed to request pancakes, orange juice, and oran berries. Not wanting to disappoint whoever was waiting at the PC, I rush out of the room and into the lobby.

If I knew what message would be waiting for me, I would stop running and immediately retreat into my room again. I would hide out in this wing of the Pokemon Center forever, training my Pokemon in the surrounding forest and entering them into local competitions as an anonymous contestant.

Sadly, I was receiving this message for the first time in my life.

"May," Max breathes a sigh of regret. "I was hoping you would opt out on this call. That way, I wouldn't have to tell you."

"What type of greeting is that?" I tease. "How's it going in Petalburg?"

Max looks at me with a grim expression and continues speaking. "Do you even know why _I'm_ talking to you over a PC?"

I frown and study his expression. Max would typically be outside, training his team for an upcoming battle. He did seem particularly annoyed as well, as if he was being forced to talk to me.

"No idea," I conclude, provoking him to sigh again.

"Our parents are lazy," Max fumes. He briefly turns away from the screen before continuing. "I'm supposed to deliver the message here, while they hide away, safe from being attacked."

"Message?" I say curiously. "Is there a reason for calling, then? I thought you were just reporting your adventure progress."

"Gosh, you sound like I'm playing a video game," He grins, but his face falls in an instant. "That's right. There is a pretty serious message here. You're engaged to Drew Hayden."

"Are you serious?" I say slowly, taking time to absorb Max's words. "I'm engaged to Drew? That's insane. It's not even possible, and I can't allow it."

I begin to panic, causing Max to flinch. "Drew? The walking vegetable? _That _Drew?"

"Yes, _that_ Drew. Green hair, green eyes-"

"Is there another Drew Hayden?" I ask frantically.

"Yes, but he's the only Drew Hayden who has green hair and green eyes. According to the description I just gave you-"

"I'm not engaged with him!" I yelp and throw my hands up in surrender. People in the lobby are giving me strange looks, but I simply brush them off. "You win, Max! This prank totally worked. Congratulations!"

Max bit his lip. "I should have used this situation when it wasn't real. That way, I would win all the time."

When I don't say anything, he continues. "Sorry to burst your bubble, May, but this is the honest truth. You are engaged with Drew."

"How did Dad allow it?" I demand in disbelief. "He would protect me, right?"

"Of course," Max responds immediately. "It's just...Drew's parents met our parents, and..."

"Can I avoid Drew?" I whimper. "Even if I'm engaged to him?"

"May," sighs Max. "That's not possible. And according to my Poketch, he should be arriving in your current Pokemon Center in about two minutes."

"You're explaining this situation to me later. I need to go," I say, agitated. "Actually, you are _all _explaining this situation to me later. Bye."

At the front of the center, a large shadow dives toward the ground.

_Flygon_, I realize. _He got here pretty quickly by using fly._

That gives him even _more _time to be a jerk to me, doesn't it?

I run to my room at a pace that is at least three times my average speed.

*.~.*.~.*

There's a knock on my door about three minutes later. I lift the last bite of fluffy pancake towards my mouth, but I am petrified at the moment. My arm falls back to the table, causing the fork and plate to collide. I can't be undetected now, after that clear sound has pierced the silence.

"May," says Drew from outside. "I know you're inside. Please open the door."

Sighing, I lift myself from the seat and stride over to fulfill his request. "Alright."

As soon as I open my door, Drew walks in, as if he owns the place. "Thank you very much."

I glare at him. "What did you do?"

"Hmm?" He asks, totally oblivious. "I merely walked into your temporary room."

He is trying to be sophisticated so that he can totally tick me off at the right moment. I have to make sure that I maintain my cool.

"You don't know about our engagement?" I ask innocently. "I just learned about it this morning, actually. It was pretty shocking."

"Oh, right. Quite interesting, actually. Our parents seem willing to invest in this event," He mutters, obviously caught off guard. "Just for one stupid wedding, so they can see you dressed in white while kissing me."

"I wish it didn't have to be arranged," I admit.

"You would kiss me anyways, wouldn't you?" He boasts, smirking.

"Probably not," I answer wistfully. "I _do_ have a crush on someone, even if I'm already engaged." A successful and believable lie, executed.

Drew flinches, visibly shocked again. "Who?" He demands. "I don't want any cheating in this relationship."

"Relationship? Aren't you against this marriage, too?" I ask, truthfully surprised. It didn't seem as if Drew cares much for what happens beyond this point.

"It's not like I have a choice," Drew says. "But I'm not stupid enough to just be angry for the rest of the time we're together."

He wins, so I decide to myself just then, _I'll be happy. I'll find a__ way to pull myself out of this mess, then Drew and I won't have to get married._

"Time to forget useless crushes," I say as I shoot him a tight smile and hesitantly kiss him on the cheek. "I guess we're officially a couple, then."

He is completely astonished.

For now, I decide that I win the final point.

*.~.*.~.*

When we're seated at a restaurant for lunch, the mood is completely casual and relaxed. I have calmed down after agreeing to myself that I would act everything out. Now, we sit here as friends who have just united.

"What do you want, May?" Drew asks amiably, gently handing me the menu.

"Maybe some pasta," I decide. "It sounds really good right now."

"Yeah," agrees Drew. "I might try that, too. Let's wait for a waitress, so we can order."

"Waitress?" I ask suspiciously. "There are more waiters than waitresses here."

"No, it has to be a _waitress_," he argues. "I don't want any waiters flirting with you."

"That won't happen," I retort. "Last time we met, you said that I was as ugly as a Magikarp."

"Right," he mutters. "I was just joking then, May. You should know that."

"It hurt," I say sincerely.

He looks at me and reaches across the table for my hand. "I'm sorry, then."

I take his hand, incredulous at how smoothly we are putting on this act. "It's fine, as long as you don't mean it."

"Of course I don't," he says. "Oh! There's a waitress."

"No," I pout, dragging his other free arm down. "What if you flirt with the waitress?"

"_You're_ my fiancee. From now on, I'm only allowed to flirt with you." he reasons.

In the end, it takes twenty minutes for us to wait for a suitable server that we both agree on.

He is the oldest employee, married, and a devoted worker. He is evidently annoyed that he fits into our curriculum of "married, unattractive, and uninteresting".

Despite this, we leave extra tips.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write. Drama hasn't happened yet, so I'm a little carefree right now. x3**

**In case you were wondering, May _is_ holding a grudge against Drew, because of all the hurtful comebacks he throws at her. That explains her dread at the fact that he is now her fiancee. The mood changes when May decides to change her attitude towards the situation.  
**

**_May _is _pretending_ now! Let's see how long she can keep up the act. c;  
**

**Review, please? I want to be inspired, praised, and/or criticized, because I only have a few ideas on how to continue chapter two from this point. I'll try to update soon! :3  
**

**~Sapphayn  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

**Before I present the next installment of {Arranged For Love}, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: CharizardGirl, CarpeDiemEveryday, Itssupereffective, FranxBel, eeveeluvr, LiteBulb, and UltimateAnimeFan4ever. Thanks for your support, advice, and inspiration!**

****** {Itssupereffective}**: I need a full explanation as to why Norman and Caroline would agree to such a thing because from what we've seen from them in the anime, they would never agree to such a thing.  
_Answer: __Yes, but people change over the course of time, don't they? May is all grown up too, or else, -why- would she even be in an arranged marriage? Additionally, an explanation will be brought up in future chapters._  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Drew's Flygon. o:**

* * *

**Arranged For Love  
**

**{Chapter 2}**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to find my back rigid and uncomfortable. The fluffy mattress that normally supports my weight isn't present to comfort my back. Instead, I find myself in a sleeping bag on the floor. I groan as I force myself up and onto my bed.

"Ouch!" complains Drew. I am momentarily confused, but then I remember the events from yesterday. After lunch, we had parted to train our Pokemon. I arrived back in the center, got ready for bed, and then immediately passed out.

It takes a while for me to connect the events and come to the conclusion that Drew had personally dragged me into _his sleeping bag_. Afterwards, he had claimed my bed for _himself_.

I am infuriated.

"What are you doing on _my _bed?" I demand, sliding back onto the ground. "You're supposed to be sleeping in this sleeping bag."

"You kept struggling," he informs me, a smirk stamped on his face. "So I kicked you out."

"Go ask Nurse Joy for your own room," I say angrily. "I am not sleeping like that again."

"Are you irritated?" he asks innocently. "We're engaged now, so we're allowed to be in the same room."

"I can't stand being in the same room as you, even if we are engaged!" I exclaim.

"Chill out, August. If you want, we can get two beds in one room at the next Pokemon center," Drew says, brushing off my angry comment. "Although, waking up like this seems to be a lot more amusing."

I glare at him, forgetting my promise to be happy. "This won't happen again."

"Of course not, love," says Drew. He is smirking again, provoking my anger.

I resist the urge to slap him as I walk over to the laminated card on my desk. "Breakfast today is the same as yesterday, since Nurse Joy hasn't changed it," I remark. "I guess I'll have a muffin and some coffee."

"I'll have the same pancakes that you had yesterday," Drew decides. "Once we're done with breakfast, where are we going?"

I blink, as if just noticing my life as an active coordinator. "I-I'm on my way to Mauville City," I say quickly. "I heard that they're hosting a contest there. Brendan told me that he's on his way there to battle Wattson, so we can meet up."

Drew looks up at me, his expression steely. "Brendan?"

"We started our adventure together," I explain, ignoring the increasing warmth of my face. "We're pretty close, but competitive."

"I see," he says quietly. "Does he know about our engagement?"

The question surprises me, but I answer it anyways. "Nope. I only found out about it yesterday, so Brendan wouldn't know about it at all."

"Of course," Drew responds nonchalantly. I welcome his silence as a perfect time to pick up the phone and order breakfast. When I am finished, he has changed into his traveling outfit. After a brief nod of acknowledgement, he stumbles towards the bathroom and locks the door.

I conclude that I don't understand my new fiancee at all.

*.~.*.~.*

After twenty minutes, we are both refreshed and enjoying breakfast at the desk. My coffee slips down my throat and cures my crankiness. I devour my muffin eagerly, almost forgetting that Drew is here.

I stack my mug on top of the empty plate, grinning. "That was delicious."

Drew looks up at me in disbelief. "I can't finish all of these pancakes. How did you finish them in less than five minutes?"

"I love food," I say heartily, unable to suppress a laugh. "It's my passion."

"I can tell," he comments. "So, Mauville?"

"Yeah," I answer. "We'll probably get there in three hours, since we're in Rustboro."

"We're going through the Rusturf Tunnel, right?" he observes. "That seems like a convenient shortcut. Then, we'll go towards Mauville after lunch at Verdanturf."

"Right," I confirm as I gather my Pokeballs. Drew rolls up his sleeping bag and discards his items in his bag.

I grab the key and validate that the room is empty of our belongings. "Spotless."

"Are you sure?" asks Drew. His signature smirk is back on his face, signaling the beginning of a witty comment. "I think you forgot your heart. But don't worry, I have it."

I roll my eyes and point in the direction of the door. "Get out."

"Fine, December," he grins, snatches the room key, and rushes towards the lobby. He's checking us out of the Pokemon Center, so I walk quickly to catch up with him.

"Slowpoke," Drew teases. "You're so predictable, though. I did expect you to come chasing after me."

"Nope," I say regretfully. "I was simply enjoying some peace. Let's get going now."

We take the route out of town, absorbing nature and its corresponding Pokemon. The weather is flawless again, drawing out trainers and their companions.

Fortunately, Drew and I decide to avoid battles. "They're mainly guys," complains Drew. "I don't want them to hit on you."

I laugh as I recall yesterday. "I'm not waiting for an old waiter at lunch again, Drew."

"It was worth it," he murmurs. "There's the tunnel."

We have avoided the trainers by walking in the surrounding forest, but we both know that the tunnel will make it more difficult to avoid challengers. I give him an encouraging smirk at the entrance, push him in, and follow.

Everything is okay for the first ten minutes of our journey through the tunnel. The path is smooth and easy to travel on, so we make significant progress in silence. Shadows squirm around us, showing the presence of wild Pokemon.

"Where are you headed to?" a hiker asks us, positioned a few meters ahead. He is barely illuminated by the sunshine streaming behind us. "Oh, never mind. I'm not fond of battling two trainers at once, especially couples."

"Sorry for the inconvenience, then," says Drew coolly.

"We're headed towards Verdanturf," I add.

"Okay, I'll let you go. The path expands, so be careful and don't get lost. You should be there in seven more minutes," the hiker advises. "Best of luck."

"Thanks," Drew and I say at the same time. He chuckles and steps aside for us.

After two minutes of walking, the cave dims dramatically, almost turning completely black.

"It got really dark in here," I say, trying to keep my voice light. Something scratches the surface of the surrounding wall, causing me to jump in alarm. An ominous cry bounces off of the walls, making my ears ring with displeasure. I stumble over unseen rocks, nearly tripping.

"May?" Drew asks. He is beside me, but he doesn't know what had just happened. "Are you okay?"

I walk along the right side of the wall and keep my hand running along its rough surface to ensure that I don't lose track of where I am. "I'm fine," I reply. "Just some rocks."

Drew says something, but I don't hear him. "Louder, please," I suggest.

There is no reply. In the darkness, I can see that Drew and I have been separated. "Drew!"

"Left side of the tunnel," shouts Drew, from the other side of the path. "It expands, remember?"

"Oh, right," I sigh in relief. "I didn't expect it to expand so quickly, though."

"Hang in there," he says loudly. "I know you can't stand to be away from me, but you have to do it, even if I am irresistible."

I groan in disgust and continue walking. The path becomes smooth again and light appears after I turn a corner. Drew is up ahead, just leaving the cave.

"No fair!" I exclaim from behind him, causing him to look back with interest. "You got the shorter path!"

"It is completely fair, February," he says smugly. "I get the best of everything, you know."

"You annoy the crap out of me," I say. "Let's go eat."

We walk around in the town's picturesque meadow, officially exiting the tunnel path. The air here is crisp and delicious, inviting us to inhale the faint aroma that floats from the flowers.

It occurs to me that Drew and I are friendlier. His presence is still annoying, but it isn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I have no problem being nice and considerate. My only problem is pretending to love him.

It makes me feel vulnerable, because it seems like it is easy to do.

*.~.*.~.*

Lunch is served at an outdoor restaurant, which compliments the beautiful landscape and fresh air. I lean back in my chair, enjoying the salad that I have ordered. I swallow with satisfaction, bring a glass of lemonade to my lips, and drink.

"I love it here," I say, breathing in the aromatic air once more. "It's beautiful."

Drew smirks at me and raises his glass. "Cheers for surviving five minutes without each other."

He is referring to the cave, so I grin and allow our glasses to collide. "Best five minutes of my new life."

"Cold as ice," he mutters. "Anyways, we need to travel through one more route before arriving at Mauville."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," I say sarcastically. "I know where we're going."

"Are you sure?" he asks. "You have the worst sense of direction, so I'm worried for you."

"Gee, thanks for having confidence in me," I remark. "Let's get going."

"Don't you want to stay and enjoy Verdanturf?" Drew suggests. For some reason, I feel as if the mood has shifted. There's nothing to be rushed about, but he sounds stressed. "We're ahead of schedule, so why not?"

"Alright," I sigh, unable to resist the offer. This is my new favorite town in Hoenn, anyways. The atmosphere here is so relaxed; it calms me immediately. "We're leaving in thirty minutes."

"Sure," he says, extending his hand towards me. After a second of hesitation, I take it. "Let's go for a walk."

We thank the employees as we leave the restaurant, full and refreshed. I am infatuated with this town, so holding Drew's hand is at the back of my mind. He glances at me as we walk in silence, enjoying the scenery.

"I want to live here in the future," I say sincerely. "It's so peaceful."

Drew nods in understanding and looks at his Poketch. "I hate to break it to you, but we are now ten minutes late."

"Let's go," I sigh, already feeling nostalgia as we walk towards the town's east exit.

"Verdanturf," Drew murmurs. "What were you thinking during our walk?"

"I was preoccupied with the thought of relaxation," I explain. "It's been a while since I've felt anything like it. I needed a break, so sorry if I wasn't thinking right."

"You never think right," teases Drew. I bite my lip immediately, trying to contain the wave of fury that is developing inside of me. "That's all?"

_Yes, _I want to answer. _That's all_._  
_

Instead, I say, "I want to get married here."

*.~.*.~.*

Our walk to Mauville is extremely easy. We maneuver around the battle-crazed couples, managing to go through the route without striking any interest.

"We're here!" I announce as we step onto the sidewalk. "Where should we go first?"

"Game Center," Drew says immediately. I look up at him in disgust. "What? I've always wanted to go there."

"I was hinting at the _Pokemon_ Center," I laugh. "I have to put down this bag. My back is killing me."

"Weakling," he teases. "Hand it over."

I shrug and throw it at him, applying as much force as I can. "Much better."

"I would hate to go shopping with you," mutters Drew. He is struggling with my bag, but he refuses to say so. "Your bag is twice as heavy as mine."

"Really?" I ask innocently. The Pokemon Center has now come into view, so we quicken our pace. "I had no idea. My back just hurts."

"We'll get registered for the contest after we're assigned a room," he decides, smoothly changing the subject. "Afterwards, we should go get dinner. I'm starving."

"Sure," I agree. We step into the Pokemon Center, which radiates warmth and cheerfulness. Several coordinators hang out in the lobby, comparing their Pokeball designs. The balls are decorated with a variety of seals that are arranged in an appealing way. I recognize this as a tradition brought over from Sinnoh.

The trainers lurk in the right corner of the lobby, engrossed with organizing their Pokemon on the PC system. One of them waves at me, catching my attention.

"May!" Brendan calls. "I got my badge from Wattson!"

"Nice to see you too, Brendan," I laugh and give him a friendly hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he replies. "I should just leave for the next town, but I really want to see you perform. Have you come up with another amazing appeal?"

"Excuse me," Drew interrupts icily. "I'll go get us a room, May."

"Who is he?" Brendan asks, frowning. He had been too elated to have noticed Drew earlier.

"Drew Hayden," I reply. "My rival, remember? The cocky, arrogant-"

"Totally handsome fiancee," Drew finishes, grinning as he plays with our new room key. I shoot him a glare, causing him to smirk. "What? It's true. Don't deny it."

"W-What?" Brendan stammers. "I don't understand."

"We're engaged," offers Drew. "We're getting _married_."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Brendan demands. He is shaken as he looks up at me. "In fact, _I'm _the one who should be saying congratulations."

"It happened yesterday," I sigh. "Apparently, our parents set us up in an arranged marriage. Sadly, I have to put up with his attitude."

"I'm irresistible," Drew continues. He seems a lot happier, although I don't know _why_. "It was nice meeting you, Brendan. As you know, there's a contest tomorrow, so we need to get back to our room and rest a little. Goodbye."

He grabs my hand and attempts to drag me off, but I stay motionless. "Oh, and we're having dinner after we sign up for our contest. If you want, you can come. I'll text your PokeNav."

Drew frowns, but Brendan smiles. "It sounds fun. I'll be sure to be there. See you later!"

Drew's grip is tighter around my wrist, refusing to let go. He leads me through a maze of room numbers, identifies our room, and hastily unlocks the door. After I am pushed in, he releases me and firmly shuts it behind us.

"Why?" he demands. "Why did you invite him to our dinner?"

"This was supposed to be our reunion," I whimper. Drew's green eyes are blazing with rage, intimidating me. "I wanted to congratulate him on his victory. Why did _you _bring up our engagement?"

"We should tell everyone that we're engaged," Drew breathes, fighting to controlling himself. "That way, there are no complications."

"Complications?" I repeat, not understanding what he means.

Drew sighs and sets our bags on a sofa. "Just go with it. Tell everyone that you know, so nothing bad will happen."

I still don't understand, but I nod anyways. I am secretly enraged at him for controlling my life. Isn't being engaged to him _enough_? Now, he's pulling me away from my friends and putting words in my mouth.

_Be happy_, I remind myself. _Endure it. This pretending game will be over soon._

"Let's go resister," he suggests. "The spots won't be there forever."

I nod again, following him out of the room. "Okay."

"Prepare to be crushed," Drew teases, allowing the light mood to settle between us again. Despite his effort, I am still fazed and slightly angry. "My Pokemon won't be kind. They will show no mercy, even if I am your fiancee."

"Right back at you," I say, trying on a smirk.

"You're not allowed to take my expression," he mutters, flicking his hair in false annoyance.

"That's my new victory expression," I declare, grinning. The contest hall is up ahead, glowing with flashy lights. "I'm going to use it tomorrow."

"You won't," argues Drew. He takes a step ahead of me and opens the door.

We enter the contest hall, bickering.

At least that remains unchanged.

We manage to find a comfortable restaurant after we register for the contest. The outside is decorated with live Illumise and Volbeat, who fly around and eagerly show off their moves. The interior is just as impressive- it is decorated with leather seats, neon lights, and metallic-looking tables that have the ability to illuminate. Mauville's specialty is electricity, so the glowing decorations are impressive.

I text Brendan the location and he shows up a minute later, claiming that he had been in the area prior to my message.

"Great to have you with us," Drew says lightly, before returning his attention to the menu.

"Congratulations again," I say cheerfully, attempting to start up a conversation. "Your battle must have been difficult."

"Wattson was pretty tough," Brendan admits. He picks up his menu awkwardly. "They serve ramen here."

"Seriously?" I exclaim, delighted. "I'm definitely getting that."

"You haven't changed," remarks Brendan. "I'm glad."

He is wrong.

*.~.*.~.*

"That ramen was delicious," I sigh as I jump on my bed. "The decorations were incredible, too."

"Yeah, if only-" Drew cuts himself off, leaving the thought unfinished.

"What?" I encourage. "If only they had more ramen?"

"No," he hesitates. "If only Brendan wasn't there."

"It's only a reunion!" I exclaim angrily, unable to put up with his attitude anymore. "You don't have to be so rude, Drew."

"You don't have to be so clueless, May," he retorts. "I don't like Brendan."

"He's a childhood friend!" I shout. "He was my travel partner, my role model, and someone who encouraged me during hard times."

"He's not going to make this situation better," Drew snaps. "There _will_ be complications."

"Brendan is a friend," I repeat, throwing the covers over my head. "I don't care if you hate him, but he will continue to be my friend. You aren't going to control my life."

I'm sure Drew is asleep now, since my reply was thirty minutes ago. The only recipient to my rage has been the silence that occupies the room. After a few more minutes of doing nothing, I feel myself almost falling asleep.

The door opens so quietly, I almost don't notice.

Brendan glides across the room, gently removes the covers over my head, and kisses me. His lips crash on to mine, full of passion and desperation. I continue to feign sleep until he is finished; I am too shocked to resist. He retreats to the door and leaves, as smoothly as he came.

Silence. Then, Drew gets out of his bed and locks the door, cursing at himself for not doing so earlier.

"There _will_ be complications," Drew repeats coldly. "I'm sorry you had to learn the hard way."

* * *

**Ouch.  
**

**This is a pretty long chapter, don't you think? _3,134 words_, not including these author notes. I'm so grateful to all of the people who reviewed, added, and subscribed. Thank you for inspiring me. c:  
**

**So, if it's not too much to ask, may I please have some more inspiration? :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Entry

**You guys are incredible! Once again, thanks for all of the feedback that I received. I'm glad to know that so far, I'm doing okay. Trust me, that means a lot to this perfectionist. c;  
**

**Please don't be mad at me for that one Hoennshipping scene. That's why this is in the drama category, no? I'm very aware that the scene was extremely unexpected and seemingly out-of-character, but I hope you understand by the end of _next_ chapter. :3  
**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Green_Giant_Uranus {Guest}, Left-to-die, Chaerin, {Guest}, tkd. m. chung, CarpeDiemEveryday, LoveLoverGrl, dorkyreader859, Sonnensilberhauch {Guest}, DNN. TDN. US., A Lilac Butterflys Imagination, and Itssupereffective. {Note: If your username has been modified by using spaces, that's because Document Manager doesn't like processing it. D:}  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mauville City's Game Center, although it would probably be a good source of income. ;D**

* * *

**Arranged For Love  
**

**{Chapter 3}**

* * *

When I wake up, the curtains are drawn back, allowing sunlight to stream through. For the first time in weeks, the weather doesn't reflect my emotions. The sky is a confident, sparkling blue. No clouds of doubt ever cross it; there is no chance of rain or sorrow.

I sigh as I sit upright in my bed. Today is the contest, but I don't feel as excited as usual. Surprisingly, I feel _frightened_ of how Drew will react to me.

He is asleep in his own bed, passed out from exhaustion. I decide that I will freshen up and prepare for the contest. By the time he wakes up, he can prepare without my disturbance.

After retrieving my bag from the sofa, I tiptoe towards the bathroom and secure the door behind me. I turn on the shower, adjusting the thermostat so that the water is mildly heated. After undressing, I step in and allow myself to relax.

Fifteen minutes later, I step out. A towel is wrapped around my body and my hair is dripping wet. My fingers probe my bag for my hairdryer. When it is located, I take the plug and force it into the outlet. The device comes to life, roaring with heat. While my hair dries, I turn to the mirror, finding it completely foggy.

I smile fondly, suddenly recalling a childhood memory. I would draw pictures of Pokemon on my mirror, directly after finishing a shower. Disappointment would follow when they eventually disappeared, but I still did it for my amusement.

By recalling this memory, I have the sudden urge to draw something. I lean forward, press my finger on the surface of the mirror, and draw a heart. It's so simplistic, so why not? My hair is almost dry, so keeping myself preoccupied had been a good idea.

"May!" Drew shouts from the other side of the door. "I need to use the bathroom!"

"I haven't changed," I complain, waving the hairdryer frantically. "My hair isn't dry yet!"

"May," he growls. "I just woke up. I _need _to use the bathroom."

"Alright," I yelp, unable to protest. Hastily, I unplug the hairdryer, grab my bag, and rush out of the bathroom in the towel. "Go!"

He rushes in and slams the door, not even bothering to lock it. I plug the hairdryer into another outlet, ready to resume my progress. After I approve of my hair, I locate my contest dress. It is an appealing crimson gown that is drowned in a sea of sparkles stretching to my knees. A black bow is attached to the back, offering an elegant touch. I complete the ensemble by adding black silk gloves and flats, which complement the solitary bow. Although the outfit is comfortable, it screams one word: fire. This is appropriate, since I will use Blaziken today.

The bathroom door opens, revealing a furious Drew. "You were happy, weren't you?"

"Happy?" I repeat, honestly clueless. "What are you talking about?"

"In fact, last night was probably the happiest moment of your life," he continues coldly. "I should have known."

"Excuse me?" I am completely oblivious, but he seems to think that I'm pretending.

"The heart on the mirror," Drew mutters, thrusting his thumb behind him. "It didn't get there on its own."

"I drew it," I say simply. "It was a random drawing to entertain me. Does it have some meaning to you?"

"Who is it for?" he continues angrily. "Is it for me, or is it for Brendan?"

I suddenly understand what he means. He is concerned that I am reacting positively to the kiss, since I have drawn a heart. He is unaware that it doesn't have any association to my actual feelings.

_You're my fiancee! _I want to retort. _We're getting married, so does it look like I have a future with Brendan?_

Instead, I am only able to mutter, "You."

The other words have burned up in my mouth.

*.~.*.~.*

We walk into the lobby awkwardly. Although we are engaged, no thought has been put into matching our contest attire. As a result, my red gown _clashes _with Drew's light green suit. Coordinators look up in interest, whispering to each other and giggling. Drew shoots them a glare as we walk towards the door.

"Maybe we should split up," I suggest desperately. Even though I participate in contests, I don't like any extra attention. "People are bothering us."

"Others shouldn't intimidate you, May," he says simply, flicking his chartreuse hair out of his face. "Besides, it's better this way. People will acknowledge _and _accept that we're a couple."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask uneasily. My gaze rests on a brunette who is staring at us, intent and obviously jealous. "People are constantly giving us death glares."

"People are giving _you_ death glares," Drew corrects, smirking. "You're with me, after all."

I attempt to slap him, but he grabs my hand and clutches it tightly. "Feeling lucky, November?"

"Not at all," I scoff, struggling to break away from him. His grip is too tight, so I eventually give up. "Drew, you're in the same situation as I am."

"I know that," he retorts, raising an eyebrow. "We're engaged, plus we look awkward today. I actually represent a cabbage, while you look as if you want to burn me alive."

"I do," I admit wistfully, stroking Blaziken's Pokeball in mock desire. "That's not what I mean, though. Your parents set you up with me. How do you feel about that?"

"It's not that bad, really," he replies quickly. His gaze floats to some nearby building. "I thought it would be torture, but you're still the same. You're as clueless, ignorant, and annoying as usual."

"Are you able to say that you love me?" I ask, shifting uncomfortably as we continue towards the Contest Hall. Since it is Drew's habit to insult me, I ignore his latest remark. My mind shifts to my recent promise: _be happy and endure the situation, no matter what happens._

"Flattering yourself again?" he teases, smirking. He looks down at me briefly before continuing. "As I said earlier, I don't want to sulk and be unhappy. I'm actually enjoying this, to be honest. It reminds me of when we were new coordinators."

I nod in understanding. "That makes sense." It doesn't cross my mind that he has elusively avoided the actual question.

"Since it's confession time, I would like you to answer my question," he announces, flipping his hair again. In preparation, he clears his throat. "How did you feel about Brendan's kiss?"

The barrier between us is shattered completely. We have both anticipated this question ever since the event occurred last night. Despite this, I am still caught off guard. Drew continues walking, but it doesn't hide his impatience.

"Surprised," I say, completely honest. "I was irritated, too."

"Irritated?" he repeats, relaxing a little. I am still clueless about _why _he has been so stiff, but I don't question his behavior.

"Yes," I confirm, allowing my voice to rise in frustration. "He knows that we are engaged, but he has the nerve to kiss me anyways."

Drew nods, obviously satisfied with my answer. "I agree. He had no right to do something like that."

"I thought he was simply a friend," I say, frowning. When the Contest Hall becomes visible, I run my fingers through my straightened hair. Now that this subject has cleared, I feel the effects of contest anxiety. "He must have had his own personal reasons, so I'll forgive him. I'll pretend as if it never happened."

"It never happened," Drew agrees. He pauses and turns around, wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips crash onto mine, surprisingly calm and affectionate. Before I am able to react, he continues. "_That _definitely happened."

My heart skips a beat. "Why did you just do that?"

"No reason," he murmurs, quickening his pace so that he is walking ahead of me again. After he is a reasonable distance away, he finishes his comment. "I just wanted to erase any traces of _that guy_ from your heart."

"You didn't have to do that," I laugh. "He was never there in the first place."

*.~.*.~.*

After all of the contestants are present in the waiting room, Vivian introduces herself to the audience. She presents the judges, ribbon, and explains how the contest will proceed. I barely hear her; I am trembling with nervousness.

"Did my kiss have _that _much effect on you?" Drew teases. "If you don't give me a good battle, I'll be upset."

"Your kiss has nothing to do with it," I retort, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm just excited that I finally have the opportunity to kick your butt."

"Likewise," Drew replies, flicking his hair. "I won't be nice."

"Contestants, please prepare to enter the stage," Vivian says as she walks into the waiting room. "Good luck!"

We stand up and walk over to her, ready to be introduced. She calls our names out individually, letting us have a few seconds of glory before she continues on to the next person.

The last contestant is the most surprising. He has come out of his hiding place, alarming us all.

"My, my!" Vivian exclaims. "Presenting Brendan Birch, the son of our region's hardworking professor!"

I don't comprehend the statement until I actually see him. He is on the _stage_, indicating that he will also be competing against us. I attempt to keep my face passive, but I am honestly shocked.

Drew isn't so excited, either. He immediately reaches out for my hand, attracting the audience's attention.

"It appears that there's a _bigger_ surprise," Vivian continues, waving her hand at us. "The famous rivals, May and Drew, now have something _more _than a simple rivalry!"

"We're engaged to each other," Drew offers, turning to shoot a glare at Brendan. Thankfully, Vivian doesn't notice anything but my bashful smile.

"Cute!" She squeals. It takes a while for the crowd to compose themselves, so she allows a few more seconds of utter chaos. "But don't go easy on each other. We expect a full battle!"

The crowd cheers, allowing the contest to progress as usual.

"Appeals first," Vivian shouts enthusiastically. "You'll see these contestants perform individually, showing off the remarkable moves of their Pokemon. Afterwards, the appeals will be judged so that only the _best_ can move on to the next round. Let's get this contest started!"

The room darkens, allowing a spotlight to fall on the first performer.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Julie Sparks of Lilycove City," she announces, offering a radiant smile to the wild crowd. Her curly blonde hair gleams as she flicks it over her shoulder flirtatiously. With confidence, she throws her Pokeball and summons her companion.

A Luxray appears, its ebony coat sparkling. The reaction is immediate- the crowd gasps in awe and adoration. Pokemon from other regions are unique and interesting, especially in an isolated place like Mauville.

"Use protect," Julie commands coolly. After the move is executed, an opaque force field surrounds her Pokemon. It glints, catching the spotlight and amazing the crowd even more. "Discharge!"

Her order is so immediate and smooth that I can't help but stare in admiration. At first, the force field is completely sealed, full of electricity from the interior. Gradually, it expands and explodes, releasing glass-like lights that fall to the stage and disappear.

"Incredible!" Vivian exclaims. "Let's hear it for Julie and her Luxray!"

The crowd explodes into applause, whistles, and delighted shrieks.

"Next, we have Brendan Birch," she announces. "As we know, he is from Littleroot Town, training to be the next Pokemon Professor. He is well known for his incredible battling skills, so let's see how well he manages to impress us!"

Brendan takes the stage; I feel Drew squeeze my hand.

"Swampert!" Brendan announces, throwing his Pokeball in the air. A swarm of bubbles surround the summoned Pokemon, causing the audience to gasp in astonishment. "Use water gun!"

"Water gun?" Drew mutters, evidently surprised. "That's such a basic move."

Swampert dispels Drew's statement by spinning, allowing the water to surround it completely. Suddenly, the Pokemon slams the ground with a force concentrated at the center of the stage. I feel the impact, almost falling over from the aftermath. Thankfully, the stage is modified with recent technology. It remains unaffected, leaving everyone startled but unharmed.

Instead, the water gun has exploded into the air, glinting in the spotlight and raining around Swampert.

"Earthquake," Drew notes as he runs his other hand through his hair. "He managed to pull that off."

"Great," I sigh, releasing my hand from Drew's. "It's my turn."

"You better make it to the next round," Drew threatens. "Do your best, January."

"That's Brendan, from Littleroot Town," Vivian concludes. "Next up is May Maple, from Petalburg City!"

I step forward, ready for the white flash that will overwhelm me. The stage instantly becomes shiny; the crowd is completely invisible. I feel nervous, but exhilaration and passion overrule my queasiness.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" I command, twirling as the capsule releases. Blaziken is temporarily surrounded by bits of flame, which burn up instantly when they hit the floor. The result is a satisfying sizzle, which the crowd marvels at.

"Use fire spin," I order, watching with satisfaction as the move is performed perfectly. The audience gawks at the beauty of simple fire, causing me to smile. "Throw the fire towards the ceiling!"

The crowd is captivated, completely silent and anxious. They watch in amazement as Blaziken hurdles the fire upwards and catapults through the center, unharmed.

"Sky uppercut!" Blaziken then turns sharply, alarming the audience. The move is unanticipated- everyone blinks in surprise as Blaziken swiftly maneuvers to its initial position and delivers an incredible punch.

Embers rain down and sizzle against the stage's floor. The crowd's applause is deafening.

"That was incredible, May," Vivian praises. "As much as we loved your appeal, it's time for your husband-to-be to take the spotlight!"

Drew steps forward, gives me a smirk, and fetches a Pokeball from his pocket. The spotlight shines on him, giving me time to retreat into the darkness.

"Flygon, come out!" When the Pokemon is released, it flies around the stage excitedly. The crowd laughs, amused by its playful nature. Drew smirks, calling out his first move, "Use sand tomb!"

Instantly, small grains of sand whirl into a vortex, temporarily making Flygon invisible. A few seconds later, it emerges from the top of the stage, swooping around the miniature sandstorm confidently.

"Now, fire a DragonBreath at the base of the vortex!" Drew shouts. Flygon obeys, professionally applying the ordered DragonBreath to the appeal. The sandstorm spins, complimented by the fiery beam surrounding it. Gradually, the power of the DragonBreath consumes it to nothingness again, revealing Flygon in the center. It is poised, ready for the praise it will receive.

When the crowd goes wild, Drew steps back, recalls Flygon, and turns to smirk at me.

"I was quite amazing, wasn't I?" he boasts.

"You were," I admit. "To be honest, I was waiting for you to use Roserade. Apparently, representing a cabbage was for Flygon."

Sadly, the other appeals are done by local residents of Mauville, making the selection of Pokemon _extremely _boring. I watch at least five Electrikes perform spark, thunder, or bite. The other contestants begin to talk to each other during intermissions just so they can occupy themselves. We are all eager to know the outcomes of our performances.

Eventually, it is time for the Preliminary Round to come to a close. Everyone huddles together, troubled as they wait for the results.

The giant screen flashes in different colors, adding some suspense to the situation.

"It was close," Vivian sighs regretfully. "Very close, actually. We're sorry to see some people go."

The screen gives one more suspenseful flash before the successful contestants gradually pop up, their scores corresponding with their photo.

Drew is first place with a score of 28.9. I feel disappointed and not surprised at all. He is always first; he is more experienced and adored by his fans_._

"I told you," he remarks. "I'm kicking your butt again."

My face flashes up next, shocking both of us. I have lost by only 0.1, causing Drew to open his mouth in utter disbelief.

After a while, all he can manage is, "I'm glad that my fiancee actually _does _exhibit some talent."

I roll my eyes, turning my attention back to the screen.

Julia is next, losing to me by 0.2 points. She fumes for a while, not used to being surpassed by someone like me. Four unfamiliar faces flash up, their scores incredibly close as well.

When Brendan's face appears last, my eyes widen in surprise. Drew turns to look at Brendan, who exhibits a winning smile.

At first, I am confused. He is last place, but he still manages to be happy?

When the truth hits me, I feel myself losing hope. The preliminary round was Brendan's main challenge. Unlike the rest of us, he is a trainer, so battling is obviously his forte. He has made it to the second round, where we will all fight for the ribbon.

I don't think anyone here can beat him.

* * *

**Well, I've decided to divide the contest into two chapters. I hope you understand: writing out the details of a contest is _extremely _uninteresting to me. Sorry if this chapter seemed boring and a little fast-paced.  
**

**Note: May's reaction to Drew's kiss was to simply brush it off. This is because she has concluded that Drew was simply upset about Brendan's actions. Simple enough for May to process it, right? :3  
**

**The next chapter will contain epic battles {I hope I write those better than this}, Brendan's explanation, and the winner of this Mauville Contest.**

**I'm desperate for inspiration now. I _did _experience a mild writer's block throughout this, so *.~{Review}~.* if you want to keep me awake. It honestly helps, and I enjoy reading your feedback. xD  
**

**ThankYouVeryMuch for supporting this story; I really appreciate it. c:  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**So many emails for alerts, favorites, and reviews! {This fanfic now has 306+ visitors and 716+ hits/views. Wow! o:} I'm so grateful to all of you; I managed to become inspired for this chapter. Thanks again for your support! c:  
**

**Cookies for all who reviewed: Tiger Priestess, theasianwonder, Left-to-die, xRandomxKawaiix, GreenGiantUranus, Solus Skulblaka, Guest {LoveLoverGrl? o:}, Sonnensilberhauch {Sunny}, Guest, CarpeDiemEveryday, AdorableMe, hungryhippo1000, pokadiginarahina456, dorkyreader859, and OniGiriDreamOtaku. :3  
**

**I wish I could reply to every review, but I don't want reviews to clog up the entire chapter. That would be disappointing, wouldn't it? Instead, I'll be posting _all_ replies on my profile, under the "Response to Reviews" section. Current replies will be removed after two more chapters are put up. In other words, if you review Chapter 4, the review response will disappear from my profile when I upload Chapter 6. That's all for now, so be sure to check my profile for a response~ :D  
**

**Time for the epic battles, winner announcement, and Brendan's explanation. o.o  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own May's cluelessness and Drew's tendency to be jealous. =w=**

* * *

**Arranged For Love  
**

**{Chapter 4}**

* * *

"The progressing coordinators will now take a short break," Vivian announces. "After ten minutes, the contest will resume as planned. Thank you for your patience."

We file off of the stage, our emotions ranging from excitement to disappointment. I wear an expression of sheer delight. The eliminated competitors sulk out of the building, too upset to watch the rest of the contest. There are only eight of us left, creating an awkward atmosphere for the unacquainted coordinators.

"Nervous, March?" Drew asks, positioning himself next to me. He seems to ignore the fact that _everyone_ is watching us; instead, he gets unusually close to me.

"It seems like you're the nervous one," I remark slyly. "I placed second by only 0.1."

"That was a lucky appeal," he counters. "The people of Mauville _adore_ fire."

"They adore _you_," I snap, crossing my arms. "Otherwise, I would have gotten first place."

"_You_ adore me," Drew says coolly, flipping his hair. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be engaged."

"It was arranged!" I argue, throwing my hands out in mock frustration. "I wouldn't have agreed."

"Yes you-" Drew begins.

"Shut up and get married already!" Julie shouts at us. Her expression radiates annoyance and irritation. We are stunned; neither of us have anticipated her outburst. "You two already bicker like a married couple, so why not speed up your wedding?"

"That's enough," Vivian chides, returning to the front of the room. "Fortunately, Swampert's earthquake didn't screw up as much as we thought. Also, we managed to generate your opponents."

She waves her hand towards a screen. We turn, eager and anxious to see who we will be facing. Fortunately, the first round is in my favor- I am against a coordinator who had used a Sunflora in the previous round. Drew, Brendan, and Julie are against the three other competitors.

I am confident that I will win this match.

"The first battle will feature May's Blaziken and Caitlin's Sunflora. The rest of you are allowed to rest in this room and watch the match. The four winners from this round will continue on to the second round." Vivian reminds us. "Good luck!"

She proceeds to lead Caitlin and I out of the waiting room. Once again, we are greeted with applause and blinding light as we step onto our designated platforms. As we prepare for the battle, Vivian begins her usual announcement. "The secondary round consists of contest battles. Our coordinators will have five minutes to maintain their points and try to deal damage on their opponent's Pokemon."

We nod in understanding, impatient for the match to begin. "Without further ado, let's begin!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!" I order, throwing the Pokeball into the air. Blaziken pops out, prepared to follow my instructions. On the other side of the stage, Caitlin mirrors my command.

"Blaziken, start off by using ember!" I say enthusiastically. Tiny embers shoot out of Blaziken's mouth, targeting the opposing Sunflora. At the last second, Sunflora dodges, barely avoiding the attack.

"Sunny day!" Caitlin cries, seeing her type disadvantage. Her voice wavers as she continues, "Use SolarBeam afterwards!"

"Counter by using Blaze Kick!" Blaziken nods, charging up its fire energy for a powerful kick. When it is ready, it collides with the SolarBeam, absorbing its power while moving forward. The result is a super effective impact that scorches Sunflora's petals and significantly lowers Caitlin's points.

"While sunny day _does _make SolarBeam easy to use, it also makes fire attacks even more powerful," Vivian informs the crowd. "With that powerful kick, Blaziken was able to propel itself through the SolarBeam without taking any damage!"

"Ingrain," Caitlin demands, her voice becoming urgent. "Use petal dance to keep Blaziken away!"

_She wants Sunflora to heal_, I realize. _I have to hurry. Right now, Sunflora is absorbing health from the ground. It's not exactly evasive..._

"Use quick attack to avoid the petals," I command. "When you're close enough, use overheat!"

"Blaze," Blaziken responds, rushing past the flurry of petals that are approaching it. At an acceptable distance, Blaziken turns crimson, ready to release the energy that is accumulating in its body.

"SolarBeam!" Caitlin shrieks, realizing her Pokemon's vulnerability to the attack. Despite her concern, Sunflora looks much more healthier after it uses Ingrain- its petals have returned to their original appearance and its leaves are glinting in a renewed green. After hastily collecting light, the Pokemon releases the beam with ease.

The attack is slightly late. When the beam is within inches from Blaziken's body, Blaziken blasts the heat wave in Sunflora's direction, consuming it completely. The impact blows Sunflora from the ground, knocking it out in a matter of seconds. I take my Pokeball and recall Blaziken, who is eager for a rest after performing the excruciating move.

"You did well," Caitlin murmurs wistfully as she withdraws her fainted Pokemon.

"May Maple will now participate in the second stage of the battle round," Vivian announces. "The second battle will follow up shortly. Let's praise our wonderful competitors!"

The crowd cheers as Caitlin and I retreat to the waiting room. My ears relax, finally saved from the audience's incessant uproar. After Caitlin storms out of the building, I breathe a sigh of relief. _I__'m moving on to the next round_.

After ten minutes, the progressing coordinators are decided. The battles after mine are quick and almost painless- Drew, Julia, and Brendan manage to knock out their opponents in less than three minutes. After his battle is over, Drew approaches me uncomfortably.

"Listen, if we're against each other..." He trails off, unsure of what to say next. After a brief pause, he runs his fingers through his hair and continues his statement. "Well, as I said before, I'm not going easy on you. We're still rivals, engaged or not."

"This is a contest, after all," I agree, nodding to show my approval.

"I'm glad you understand," Drew smirks and pats my head.

Without realizing it, my gaze has drifted towards Brendan. I haven't talked to him since last night's dinner, since I am still wondering where I stand with him. After the kiss, we float in midair, unsure of our positions. After a few seconds, he acknowledges my glance by giving me a genuine smile.

"Back off, Birch," Drew growls, throwing his arm in front of my body. Somehow, he has managed to become irritated once again. "Stay away from her."

"I'm sorry. Apparently, I am not allowed to smile at anyone," Brendan retorts, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "In case you've forgotten, May is my childhood friend. I should at least be able to _talk _to her."

"Everyone, calm down," Vivian scolds as she walks up to the front of the room. "You're participating in a competition, so please control yourselves. Your opponents have now been decided."

Our eyes travel to the screen without hesitation. I locate my picture and slowly connect the line to the other person.

I am against Drew.

*.~.*.~.*

"Five minutes on the clock," Vivian reminds us as she thrusts her hand in the air. "Begin!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!" I shout enthusiastically, twirling dramatically before I officially release my Pokemon.

Drew rolls his eyes and flips his hair, receiving incredible attention from the crowd's fangirls. "Flygon, come on out and kick May's butt!"

"That's Drew's new catch phrase?" I wonder aloud. "He's undoubtedly mean. Try punishing his Pokemon by using Sky Uppercut!"

"May can't take a joke," Drew sighs in response, making no move to assist his Pokemon. When Blaziken is only a few meters away, he finally recovers. "Flygon, fly around Blaziken and use DragonBreath!"

"Does Drew really think I'm _that _stupid?" I laugh. "Blaziken, use Overheat."

While Flygon attempts to fire DragonBreath, Blaziken begins storing its energy and absorbs the impact. I flinch as it takes a few hits, corresponding with my decreasing amount of points. After a few more seconds, Blaziken appears to be ready.

"Flygon, get out of there!" Drew orders, noticing my strategy. "Use sand attack to propel yourself forward!"

I smile, knowing that the distance between Flygon and Blaziken is enough for the attack to work. The heat wave consumes the stage, scorching with ravenous flames that are determined to reach my opponent. To my surprise, Flygon barely flinches. Instead, Blaziken has taken some damage- it is twisting uncomfortably.

"Flygon is a dual type," Drew points out. "Fire attacks aren't going to work as much as you want them to."

I turn my attention back to Blaziken. Sand is clinging to its face, making it stumble and fall over. My points drop once more, making me scowl in annoyance.

"It's not over yet," I mutter stubbornly. "Blaziken, hang in there! Use Fire Spin and surround yourself with it!"

"Wow. I think my fiancee is a complete idiot," Drew mocks from the other side of the stage. "Are you _trying_ to lose?"

While Drew is teasing me, the sand from Blaziken's face is swept off by the fire. The attack subsides quickly, leaving my Pokemon fully refreshed.

"Activating Blaze, are we?" Drew remarks. "Flygon, use Sand Tomb!"

"Dodge!" I command frantically. Blaziken steps aside, trying its best to avoid the attack. However, the sand simply pursuits it, unfazed by its hasty attempt to dodge. Once Blaziken is inside the vortex, it repetitively takes damage from the persistent grains of sand.

"Quick attack!" I order, deciding that I will help Blaziken outrun the attack. To my surprise, the sand continues to move along with it, stubbornly eager to inflict damage.

"I hate to do this, love," Drew says regretfully. "Flygon, finish this with DragonBreath!"

Flygon obeys, performing its move with additional agility and accuracy. The attack hits Blaziken, causing it to fall over from the impact. When the sand clears, the stage reveals my fainted Pokemon.

I swallow, preventing the existence of the tears that threaten to form. "B-Blaziken, return."

"Drew Hayden will now participate in the final round," Vivian announces. "Next, we have Brendan against Julia..."

I bow for the crowd and retreat into the waiting room, not waiting to be dismissed. I gasp for air once I reach it, channeling my frustration into every step that I take. The room is vacant, so no one will see me break down.

I am wrong.

"May, calm yourself," Drew pants after he has caught up to me. "We knew that there had to be a winner between us, right? There aren't two ribbons, you know."

"I know," I whisper. "I'm just disappointed. You won again."

"You came close," he offers. "You only had the type disadvantage."

"Blaziken only attacked Flygon once," I sigh, burying my head in my hands. "It was incapable of doing anything else, so that was my fault."

"That's what Sand Attack is for, isn't it?" he counters, unusually forceful. "It wasn't your fault. That reaction was intended, anyways. You shouldn't blame it on yourself."

"Well, congratulations, Drew. You ended up beating me again," I mutter, trying my best not to feel vengeful.

"I'm also sad for your loss," he continues, extracting my hands from my face. "When you're sad, I'm also sad."

The screen flashes, showing an elated crowd. Drew winces as he observes the current battle. "It looks like I'm against Brendan."

"The battle isn't over yet," I argue, noticing that Luxray is still standing. "Julie might have a chance."

Instead, Drew simply stares at me. "Luxray is an electric Pokemon. On the other hand, Swampert is also a ground type, making it completely resistant to electrical moves."

"Oh," I murmur, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "Our battle totally ruined my common sense."

"That's fine. I'll forgive you this time," he says, smirking. "Are you stable enough to watch the last battle?"

I nod slightly, feeling strong again. "I guess."

"You should sit backstage," Drew suggests. "Once this contest is officially over, we can go eat a late lunch. The transition will be faster."

"Okay," I agree, biting my lip. After a moment of hesitation, I look up to him. "Good luck, Drew- you'll need it. Brendan is a talented trainer."

Drew doesn't reply; he continues walking towards Vivian, eager to be guided towards his designated platform. I stop at the entrance of the stage, standing at an angle so that I will have a good view of the battle.

"Drew Hayden will be against Brendan Birch," Vivian reminds us as she takes Drew's hand and leads him towards the left side of the stage. "This battle seems to be evenly matched. Both Flygon and Swampert are dual types, each sharing ground-type characteristics. Once both contestants are ready, we will begin."

I watch Drew and Brendan give her a nod simultaneously. "This is the last battle of the Mauville City Pokemon Contest. Whoever wins this will take home the ribbon, progressing in their goal to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival. Without further ado, let the battle start!"

"Flygon, you're up!" Drew calls, summoning his Pokemon from its capsule. Flygon appears quickly, allowing itself to perform its traditional Pokemon cry. It floats cautiously, ready to face its opponent.

"Swampert, I choose you!" Brendan says, tossing his Pokeball over his shoulder. He feigns an expression of boredom, causing the crowd to go wild at his cool demeanor. Swampert appears, returning Flygon's cry in a hostile manner.

"DragonBreath!" Drew commands, deciding to take the first move. He watches as the beam quickly approaches the vulnerable water Pokemon.

Brendan waits patiently before executing his move. "No problem. Counter by using Water Pulse!"

Swampert opens its mouth, drawing water from its surroundings. Before the DragonBreath is able to hit it, the Pokemon swiftly slides to the left and fires its attack at the unsuspecting Flygon.

Drew's points slide down slightly, causing him to frown with disappointment and irritation. Flygon takes the normal amount of damage from water-type moves, so he couldn't use types as an advantage.

"Swampert, use Surf," Brendan commands. "Afterwards, fire Mud Shot at the ground!"

In a matter of seconds, Swampert has twisted the stage into a section of shallow water. It proceeds to generate a stream of mud, which piles up to expand the water on Flygon's side.

"Flygon, use Fly to get out of there!" Drew shouts. "While Swampert is preoccupied, use Hyper Beam!"

Flygon senses Drew's urgency, so it flies in the air evasively, accumulating energy. With an impressive roar, it shoots the power at Swampert, who continues to fire Mud Shot.

Brendan's points have decreased incredibly, but he doesn't flinch. His Pokemon continues to fire the attack, creating a mud wall between the two Pokemon.

Flygon falls to the ground, exhausted. The Hyper Beam has obviously drained its energy for a few seconds; Drew watches Brendan in anticipation. He is winning, but Brendan is evidently planning something.

Finally, Brendan speaks. "Swampert, use Dive!"

The Pokemon jumps over the mud wall, somersaulting and landing in the water. From underneath Flygon, it emerges and strikes without mercy. Drew's points take the same hit, causing him to flinch.

"It appears that Brendan has strategically trapped Flygon," Vivian observes. "By creating the mud wall and trapping Flygon on one side of the stage, there's almost no chance for escape!"

"Flygon, use Faint Attack!" Drew pleads, urgent now. It seems that he has finally thrown away his pride during this desperate situation. "Use Crunch to secure the hit!"

"Muddy Water," Brendan says calmly. He grins at Swampert as it creates a muddy wave and slams it onto Flygon.

I wait for the ordered Faint Attack, but it never comes. Instead, the wave's impact has thrown Flygon off balance, making it lose points for missing.

The balance of points isn't necessary. When the mud disintegrates and the water evaporates into nothing, Flygon is against the side of the stage, unable to battle.

"Congratulations, Brendan Birch! You are Mauville City's contest winner. Please step forward and accept this ribbon," Vivian exclaims. She walks over to the judges, who are still clapping from the magnificent battle.

_It's okay, Drew._ I mentally prepare a speech that is intended to soothe him. _Brendan's a trainer- battling is his expertise. Don't feel upset. We'll travel and participate in a lot of contests together, eventually winning entry to the Grand Festival_. _This is only one contest._

Wistfully, I examine the ribbons that I have collected so far. There are plenty of opportunities ahead of me. Besides, I only need one more to complete my set.

"Excuse me?" Vivian looks incredibly flustered, while the crowd fidgets in confusion. "I don't think that's-"

"There's no rule for it," Brendan argues. "She works hard and deserves to enter the Grand Festival."

"There is no rule for it," Nurse Joy confirms after the silence has become uncomfortable. "He is able to do whatever he wants with this ribbon."

I don't understand. People in the crowd are staring at _me_, but I'm not the winner.

Drew gazes at me, his eyes cold and void of emotion.

I don't understand this at all.

Brendan has walked up to me, ignoring the stares that sting him. Instead, he smiles at me.

He places his new ribbon in my case.

*.~.*.~.*

"Are you unhappy?" Brendan asks, tagging along behind me. I have rushed out of the Contest Hall, stunned and humiliated. Although I am allowed to enter the Grand Festival, I don't feel accomplished at all.

"I didn't earn it," I whimper, pausing so that he can catch up. "It's yours."

"Brendan," someone growls, pulling him backwards. His chartreuse hair blows in the wind, but he makes no attempt to fix it. He glares at Brendan, completely outraged. _Drew_.

"Great battle," Brendan says lightly. "I've had that strategy for a while, so please don't be up-"

"I could care less about the battle," Drew snaps. He pushes me aside, leaving me breathless as I watch them. "What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brendan replies, paling slightly. He struggles in Drew's grip. "I just thought she deserved the ribbon more than I did."

"You kissed her last night. We're both aware," Drew continues icily. "Explain yourself. You have one last chance before my fist ends up in your face."

I am startled. I have never seen Drew _this _upset in my entire life. He radiates rage; he is beyond his self-control.

"You're making her unhappy," Brendan says defensively. "She doesn't even want to be in an arranged marriage. I just want to get her out."

"An arranged marriage is our own affair," Drew counters, finally releasing Brendan. "_You're _not in the picture."

"She's pretending to be happy for your sake," Brendan argues. "She's the type of person who doesn't want to hurt her friends."

"You're a liar," Drew snarls.

"You're ignorant and cowardly," Brendan responds. "To avoid awkward situations, you simply pretend as well."

"Who said I was pretending?"

* * *

**Oh snap. x3  
**

**Sorry for the late update. This was the hardest chapter for me to write- I had to decide how to end the battles and deliver my message effectively. Extra cookies go to _dorkyreader859_ and _OniGiriDreamOtaku_ for their guidance throughout this chapter. {Thank you for beating up writer's block!}**

**Can you please leave a review? I can never get enough inspiration. xD Once again, thanks for your support! c:  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Conflict

**Hiya- I'm back with another chapter! :D Once again, I'm very grateful for your kind and encouraging feedback. Thank you for sticking to this story. (:**

**Pokeblock for all who reviewed: theasianwonder, AdorableMe, Left-to-die, OniGiriDreamOtaku, dorkyreader859, SpecialxGirl {Guest}, DNN. TDN. US, GreenGiantUranus, Cssty, Tiger Priestess, Guest, Otaku'25, Fprmr1, eeveeluvr, pokadiginarahina456, LoveLoverGrl, CarpeDiemEveryday, Mizukisama {Guest}, Anonymous, citrasama, and xDragonairx!  
**

**Special thanks to _CarpeDiemEveryday_ for reminding me that a "Reply to Review" option is existent. {I got caught up in updating this story, xD} From now on, I will be PMing replies to fanfiction members. Anonymous reviewers can find their responses on my profile.  
**

**Time for the story! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mauville City's Contest Ribbon. Apparently, May has it now. o:**

* * *

**Arranged For Love  
**

**{Chapter 5}  
**

* * *

"I believe that you're a liar," Brendan says bluntly. Without another word, he walks away in the opposite direction, not even bothering to look back. Drew relaxes slightly, but I find myself incapable of doing so.

_He isn't pretending_.

The truth hits me hard, extracting the air from my lungs and leaving me in a state of shock. My simple thoughts of anger and humiliation are gone, washed away by Drew's unforeseeable confession. I am almost unsure of how I should act.

"May," Drew says urgently. "Are you okay? You look a little unstable."

"I'm fine," I respond weakly. My hands grip the earth, giving me strength to distract myself and pull my body off of the ground. "You pushed me, so I'm just a little surprised."

He doesn't notice that I am lying. Instead, an expression of guilt overwhelms his face. "I didn't want you to be in the middle of our fight."

"I know you didn't," I murmur dismissively. He sighs in relief, raising his fingers to his head with renewed ease. Now that the tense event has passed, he is busy attending to his hair again. "Are you okay? You got a little worked up back there."

"I'm glad that Brendan is gone," Drew replies, flicking a persistent strand out of his face. In a matter of seconds, it returns, causing him to scowl in annoyance. "I don't know what I would've done if he had stayed any longer."

"Why are you protective?" I ask suddenly. A few seconds later, I mentally slap myself for my insensitivity- I shouldn't ask him these stupid questions, especially after his confession.

He is oblivious to my worries. "I care about you, May. There's nothing more to it."

"Thanks for your concern," I say, feigning an expression of gratitude. To be honest, I am still suffering from the aftermath of their fight. I don't have any sanity to consider his feelings for me.

_He isn't pretending_.

"It's time to have lunch," Drew announces, rather cheerfully. He takes my hand, leading me down a path and away from the Contest Hall. I dodge the people walking past us as I try to keep up with him. "I reserved a table for us at a local restaurant. Of course, it's not hard for _Drew Hayden_ to make such last-minute reservations, but-"

"Alright," I interrupt him, trying my best not to laugh at his conceited statement. "Thank you, Mr. Hayden of LaRousse City."

He turns to grin at me. "My pleasure."

We continue to walk around Mauville at a quick pace. My head still hurts, but I make an effort to appreciate the marvelous city scenery. As we approach our destination, nearby girls pause to glare at our entwined fingers.

"Everyone seems to hate me," I remark, ignoring another fangirl's murderous stare.

"Not everyone," Drew laughs. He turns again to give me an amiable smirk, nearly colliding with an approaching pedestrian as a result of his carelessness. "You're annoying, but I don't exactly _hate_ you."

"Thanks," I reply, rolling my eyes to promote my sarcasm. Drew makes a sharp turn, directing us to the southeast corner of the city. I gasp in surprise, tightening my grip on his hand so that I don't fall forward. "Drew, chill!"

"We're here," he announces. We have stopped at the door of a luxurious restaurant that is clad in ornate lights. Instead of acknowledging my surprise, he ushers me through the door hurriedly. "Just go inside."

"S-sure," I stammer, stumbling into the restaurant clumsily. As Drew follows me, I admire my new surroundings. The place is neatly decorated, stocked with comfortable cushions and bamboo adornments. A delicious aroma floats around, making my mouth water with desire.

"Drew Hayden and May Maple," Drew tells a nearby waiter frantically. "Sorry we're late. There were...complications."

"No problem," the waiter replies. She smiles knowingly before directing us to our reserved table. When we are hastily seated, she hands us our menus. "Take your time. If there's anything we can do for you, feel free to ask. Enjoy!"

She sets down two glasses of water before proceeding to leave. I look up at Drew, who seems to be unusually delighted.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. His mood seems to have shifted dramatically, naturally causing me to worry. It seems as if he is forcing himself to be cheerful.

"Just fine," he replies smoothly. I can tell that he is trying to contain his excitement. "Well, whatever. Try looking at the menu."

I obey, opening the leather-bound menu with a lingering sense of suspicion. To my surprise, I notice that this restaurant seems to specialize in serving ramen noodles. The quality must be superb, considering two bowls of the stuff is somewhat expensive. When Drew speaks again, I come to my senses.

"I'll pay for our meal," he offers, casually retrieving his wallet from his bag. "Whatever you want."

_He isn't pretending_.

I beg my mind to create an illusion. _He just wants to promote our friendliness._

Still, I can't convince myself with the lies that I have conjured. I decide to submit to truth, even if it makes me feel incredibly guilty and somber.

He is doing this because he loves me.

*.~.*.~.*

We arrive at the Pokemon Center, full and refreshed. Although the sun is still shining outside, Drew and I have decided to relax for the remainder of the day. The contest battles were excruciating, so we rest on our beds lazily, thinking to ourselves as the TV continues to stream gossip and nonsense.

"Today, Mauville City's Contest received two very special guests," a reporter informs us excitedly. Her neon pink hair, twisted into a ridiculous hairstyle, only boosts her craziness. "Drew Hayden and May Maple - famous rivals since they were ten - have been arranged into marriage by their parents. Despite this, they still tried their best to prevail when they were against each other."

"Unfortunately, Drew Hayden was defeated by Brendan Birch in the last round," continues another reporter, flashing up on the screen. He seems to be startled by the news that he is delivering. "However, Brendan gave away his ribbon to May."

"The question is: why _May_?" The original reporter asks, tapping her chin in mock curiosity. Any viewer can tell that she has worked hard to rehearse this rumor into perfection. "Since Brendan is a trainer, shouldn't he give his prize to Drew? He was about to win, anyways. Instead, he decided to give his hard-earned ribbon to May, who was eliminated in the semifinals. This action can be seen as a gesture of odd affection-"

The screen suddenly reverts to its original blank state, cutting off the reporter's suggestive statement. Although this program was obviously planned, I can't help but wonder if it is more than a rumor._ Is it possible that Brendan likes me?__  
_

"I'm getting tired of the media," Drew yawns, tossing the remote on the sofa. "These days, they just get people to broadcast stupid opinions."

"Right," I agree, pushing any thoughts of Brendan out of my mind. In substitution, I direct my confusion and anger towards the broadcasters. "They're even adding personal problems to their entertainment. It's unthinkable, really."

"Personal problems?" he muses, narrowing his eyes at me. "Brendan is a personal problem?"

"No, not Brendan," I correct myself quickly. Drew seems rather sensitive when the subject arises, so I mentally scold myself for bringing up something that hints towards Brendan's existence. "I'm talking about the ribbon."

"Oh, that. Congratulations, I guess," he murmurs flatly. His response is hard to decipher, especially since he is on the other side of the room, turning the other way to avoid my gaze. I stare at his back absently, waiting for him to continue. "I can't believe Brendan gave it away to you."

"Yeah," I agree, turning on my back to study the ceiling. It is fairly plain, adorned with miniature spots of grey and the occasional speck of light that is reflected from the overhead ceiling lamp. "I really didn't want that to happen. Do you want it?"

He turns to face me again, surprise clearly etched on his face. "You would give it to me?"

"Yes," I answer, turning away so that my back faces him. "Do you want it?"

"Actually, I don't," Drew decides, after a brief moment of hesitation. The offer is tempting- immediate access to the Grand Festival is highly desirable to any Coordinator. "I don't want anything from Brendan."

"Oh," I manage to reply. The silence has become uncomfortable; I turn around to relieve myself from Drew's sharp stare.

"May, do you like me?" he asks suddenly. I don't anticipate the question- it hits me in the face, causing me to flinch slightly. Thankfully, I had taken unplanned precautions- avoiding his piercing eyes made this situation a little easier. "May?"

I feign sleep.

My eyes flutter shut as I attempt to calm myself. I manage to make my breathing seem even and undisturbed to the point that it is incredibly convincing.

My mind decides to absorb his question during my forged sleep. Do I like Drew?

_I'm not sure._

* * *

**I think this was a little cruel. It had absolutely no action whatsoever, so I do apologize. It was mainly a filler to promote May's feelings for Drew. {Shouldn't that be obvious, though? xD}  
**

**Sorry to disappoint with the rather short chapter. I plan to continue the action in the next one, so please endure the wait. D;  
**

**Speaking of updating...I can't set a steady pace, but I have decided to write a story with _dorkyreader859_. Most likely, updates will be delayed a little. I'll still try my best to deliver quality chapters, so don't worry. (:  
**

**I'll be back shortly with the _real_ action. Can you leave a review anyways? Gather your Pokemon and flame me if you want, but don't burn me excessively. You want the next chapter, right? ;D  
**


End file.
